One Wish
by Bel S.W
Summary: Se eu tivesse um desejo nós seríamos melhores amigos, faríamos amor o dia inteiro, teríamos um bebe, voce seria a minha mulher, Lily. Voce seria só minha.


**N/A: **Tá como se _eu _fosse capaz de inventar algo tão mágico e perfeito como Harry Potter...

Homenagens? Não, acho que não...

O nome da musica é One wish, do Jay-z.

* * *

_Damn baby…  
I just don't understand what went wrong  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my soul  
I gave you…_

Só estavam os dois no apartamento dela. O silencio era tanto que se podia ouvir a lareira crepitar na sala.

- Onde a gente errou, Lily? Me diz.

James apertou ainda mais o braço da ruiva, os olhos já marejados. Depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente conseguiu encurralá-la.

- Eu te dei tudo, Lily. Meu coração, minha alma, como deu errado?

A ruiva levantou os olhos verdes para ele e mordeu os lábios, claro sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu... – uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos deslizando pela sua face – Potter... James...

Esmeralda e avelã se encontraram e James sentiu sua cabeça ser invadida por lembranças...

* * *

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first,  
It was about 8 years ago  
Don't act like you don't know.  
We were sitting at home in your momma's living room,  
Cause, (We couldn't be alone)  
See your mamma knew I was something else, she knew how I felt.  
Back then we were in school,  
And thats your favorite excuse,  
Growing up I was a fool,  
And I cant lie I'm missin' you_

Na verdade fui eu que disse eu te amava primeiro, lembra? Foi há quase oito anos. As férias de natal do nosso sétimo ano. Eu tinha invadido a sua casa, em mais uma tentativa desesperada de te fazer sair comigo. Sua mãe percebeu. Ela notou que eu sentia mais do que simples atração por você. Ela sabia que eu te amava.

Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Que nós estávamos na escola, éramos inconseqüentes. Enquanto eu crescia eu era um bobo, devo admitir. Mas eu sinto sua falta, Lily. Realmente sinto.

_Listen and don't trip,  
Think I need a bottle with a genie in it.  
Here's my wish list,  
(First one), I would create a heart changing love  
(Second one), I'll take your heart and fill it up  
(Third one), but I don't need a lot of wishes cause,  
I'll, be okay if I get one_

Quer ouvir a minha lista de desejos, Lily? Se eu pudesse, eu escolheria quem eu amaria. E não seria a única garota de Hogwarts que não ligava pra mim. Se eu pudesse, eu pegaria o seu coração e o encheria de amor. Mas não preciso de tantos desejos. Eu vou ficar bem se tiver um.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Lovin' never end,  
It would just begin.  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo,  
Promise to love you,  
Trust me I'll trust you.  
If I had one wish, we would run away,  
Making love all day,  
Have us a baby.  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life,  
Can you be my wife?  
Make it right this time._

Se eu tivesse um desejo nós seriamos melhores amigos. O amor nunca acabaria. Você seria minha, Lily. Eu prometo que eu vou te amar, confie em mim, que eu confiarei em você. Se eu tivesse um desejo nós fugiríamos, faríamos amor o dia inteiro, teríamos um bebe. Eu faria de você minha vida. Eu te amo tanto, por favor, faça a coisa certa dessa vez.

_If I had one wish,  
One wish, one wish, one wish.  
One wish, one wish, one wish.  
One wish, one wish, one wish.  
One, wish, one wish, one wish_

Um desejo, Lily. É tudo que eu preciso.

_And tell me is this the only way I,  
Can get you right back in.  
If so, then search and I'll go,  
Then I can have you for sure.  
Then you'll be loving me,  
Holding me,  
Kissing me.  
So girl don't tell me what,  
I'm feeling is make believe.  
I swear if I lose,  
A second chance with you,  
I wouldn't know what to do,  
I'd probably check myself in,  
To some kind of clinic,  
I couldn't be alone,  
Because without you I'm sick_

Não me diga que eu estou inventando isso, que é só faz de conta. Eu juro que se eu perdesse uma segunda chance com você eu não saberia o que fazer. Eu ficaria louco, me internaria no Saint. Mungus, sem você eu fico doente, Lily.

_Here's my wish list  
(First one), I would create a heart changing love  
(Second one), I'll take your heart and fill it all the way up  
(Third one), but I don't need a lot of wishes cause,  
I'll, be okay if I get one  
If I had one wish, we would be best friends (we'd be best friends)  
Lovin' never end, (never end)  
It would just begin. (Starting here right now)  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo,  
Promise to love you, (promise to love)  
Trust me I'll trust you. (I trust you)  
If I had one wish, we would run away, (yes we would)  
Making love all day, (it would feel so good)  
Have us a baby.  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life, (oh yeah)  
Can you be my wife?  
Make it right this time.  
If I had one wish…_

Se eu pudesse escolheria a quem amar, encheria o seu coração, mas eu só preciso de um desejo. Realize-o pra mim, Lily. Se eu tivesse um desejo nós seriamos melhores amigos, o amor só iria começar, nós fugiríamos, faríamos amor o dia inteiro! Teríamos eu bebe, não quer ser a minha mulher? Se eu tivesse um desejo, Lily… só um desejo.

* * *

_I don't even know  
How we ended up on this road,  
And even though we are grown,  
Girl I just want you to know_

- Eu nem sei como a gente chegou aqui, mas agora que nós crescemos, eu preciso que você saiba Lily.

A ruiva se deixou levar para mais perto dele. Podia ouvir o coração de James bater acelerado.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends (we'd be best friends)  
Lovin' never end, (never end)  
It would just begin. (Starting here right now)  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo,  
Promise to love you, (promise to love)  
Trust me I'll trust you. (I trust you)  
If I had one wish, we would run away, (yes we would)  
Making love all day, (it would feel so good)  
Have us a baby.  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life, (oh yeah)  
Can you be my wife? _

_Make it right this time.  
If I had one wish…_

- Se eu tivesse um desejo nada disso teria acontecido. Nós seriamos melhores amigos, o amor jamais acabaria, teríamos um bebe. Faça certo dessa vez, Lily. Eu te amo.

Lily sentiu os olhos marejarem e sorriu. Um sorriso confuso, entre lagrimas, mas ainda sim um sorriso. Colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e se aproximou lentamente. James não suportou nem mais um segundo e uniu seus lábios aos dela. As duas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente, e Lily colou seu corpo ao dele. Não havia mais nada para ser dito.

Os lábios se separam relutantes e James segurou seu queixo delicadamente forçando-a a encará-lo. Ele notou que os olhos dela voltaram a brilhar do mesmo jeito que brilhava na escola. De pura felicidade. De amor.

- Eu te amo tanto... Amo tudo em você, e quero passar a minha vida toda tentando descobrir o que eu amo mais. Casa comigo, Lily?

A ruiva não ficou surpresa com a pergunta. Afastou-se lentamente dele e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa do moreno.

- Eu caso. Nós seremos melhores amigo, faremos amor o dia inteiro, teremos um bebe... Eu faço tudo, James. Dessa vez, eu vou fazer a coisa certa. Eu te amo também. Eu sempre amei.

Ele a beijou desesperado, como se não sobrevivesse a mais um segundo sequer sem sentir o gosto doce dela, e começou a tirar a sua blusa. Não desgrudaram os lábios nem por um segundo até o quarto da ruiva.

Algumas pessoas desejam ser grandes estrelas, outras um carro chique, e quase todas querem milhões para poder gastar como bem entendem. James só queria um desejo. Uma chance.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, aqui está. Eu estava ouvindo a musica, e como uma boa fã, comecei a imaginar que personagens se encaixavam na musica. E... Surpresa, surpresa!! Cheguei em James e Lily!

Não ficou perfeita, mas... bem, eu gostei. Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas...

Eu ADORO essa música, acho linda, alguem aí já ouviu?

E... Bloqueio furado!

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
